role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Mecha-Kaka
Mecha-Kaka (メカカカ Meka-Kaka) is mecha version of a Taokaka and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Mecha-Kaka is essentially a robotic version of Taokaka, but is a lot more emotionless and displays little much else. Not that bright and really impulsive, Mecha-Kaka is a bit chaotic, but not that bad when adjusted. Just when driven insane and angered however, she is very unpredictable and cat worst, a dangerous threat. History Debut: Taokaka VS. Mecha-Kaka The next day following the Building Robot's destruction, FlamingoMask went to the Kaiju Sakaba, just finishing up his meal and saying goodbye to Manager Baltan. As FlamingoMask walked by (which wasn't long), something then dashes by him. FlamingoMask looked around and saw that nobody was there. FlamingoMask then shrugged it off and went back to what he was doing before then something rushed at FlamingoMask, toppling him over a bit; it was Taokaka. FlamingoMask asked what did Taokaka need him for, to which Taokaka explained to him that she needed help in taking down Mecha-Kaka, a deranged and unstable mecha version of herself. FlamingoMask agreed to help, but asked where they could Mecha-Kaka. Fire and smoke went off in the background, which gained FlamingoMask's and Taokaka's attention. They went over by and see what's going on; Mecha-Kaka had arrived. Mecha-Kaka blasted her eye lasers and claw lasers down everywhere, destroying some streetlights and scaring off some civilains, as well as destroying N.I.G.E.L. FlamingoMask and Taokaka went over and got into battle position, preparing to fight off Mecha-Kaka. As the two approached Mecha-Kaka, Mecha-Kaka instantly went berserk and charged in, blasting her eye lasers at the two. FlamingoMask got out his Wrecking Flail to deflect the lases away, while Taokaka ran around in a circle to avoid the barrage of lasers. Mecha-Kaka then activated her flamethrower, but before the flames could reach FlamingoMask, FlamingoMask then fired his Flamingo Beam against Mecha-Kaka, causing Mecha-Kaka to stagger back and cease flamethrower. FlamingoMask then flew in and performed a standard flying kick against Mecha-Kaka, once again sending Mecha-Kaka across. Mecha-Kaka then got back up and began to spin around, slashing her claws towards FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask then did his best to avoid Mecha-Kaka, then using Flamingo Chop against Mecha-Kaka's legs. Mecha-Kaka was hit but then slashed her claws at FlamingoMask, dealing some damage against him. Taokaka then came back in and performed Standing Claw Strike against Mecha-Kaka, stating that while Mecha-Kaka was strong, she still didn't know her moves like her. FlamingoMask then got back up and hurled a Shadow Ball against Mecha-Kaka, dealing major damage against her. Mecha-Kaka then began her last attack and fired out a barrage of lasers from her claws at FlamingoMask and Taokaka; FlamingoMask then created his Flamingo Shield for while to deal with the lasers until then Mehca-Kaka ceased fire. FlamingoMask then got out his Wrecking Flail and swung it towards Mecha-Kaka. Mecha-Kaka then slashed her claws against FlamingoMask's left arm, causing FlamingoMask to bleed some shadows. FlamingoMask then swung his Wrecking Flail against Mecha-Kaka's face, causing her head to spin around in a 360. Taokaka then used Hadouken Palm Strike against Mecha-Kaka dealing more damage against her. As Mecha-Kaka began to short circuit, FlamingoMask and Taoakak then decided to both use their finisher attacks (Flamingo Kick and Diagonal Down Dive) against Mecha-Kaka, defeating her. As FlamingoMask and Taokaka went up to the now reformed Mecha-Kaka (who after getting defeated was no longer violent and aggressive), FlamingoMask asked what they should do with her. Taokaka then volunteered to take care of her and make sure that she doesn't go crazy again; which FlamingoMask agreed with. FlamingoMask and Taokaka then both thanked each other, and then Taokaka took off with Mecha-Kaka. CobraMask's America Mecha-Kaka briefly appeared in the RP where she was among the many heroes seen participating in the fight against CobraMask's takeover of Washington D.C.. Abilities & Arsenal * Acidic Saliva: Mecha-Kaka can shoot saliva that is actually a powerful acid that melts just about anything from her mouth. * Eye Lasers: '''Mecha-Kaka can fire crimson eye laser from her eyes at her opponents. * '''Claws: Mecha-Kaka can use her razor sharp metallic claws for battle. ** Claw Lasers: '''Mecha-Kaka can also fire multiple lasers from her claws. * '''Flamethrower: '''Mecha-Kaka can fire a stream of deadly flames from her mouth at her opponents. * '''Extraordinary Jumper: '''Mecha-Kaka can jump up to high lengths. * '''Martial Arts: '''Mecha-Kaka is fairly skilled in martial arts. * '''Enhanced Speed: Much like the real Taokaka, Mecha-Kaka is very fast, going at almost lightning fast speeds. * Enhanced Agility: '''Also like the original Taokaka, Mecha-Kaka has enhanced agility; being very athletic. Weaknesses * '''Incomplete Move Knowledge: Despite being a robotic duplicate of Taokaka and knowing some martial arts, she does not know any of Taokaka's moves. Trivia * Mecha-Kaka was originally set to debut earlier in summer of 2017, but was delayed. * Mecha-Kaka was originally going to appear in an RP with Spyder, but this was scrapped. * Mecha-Kaka is based off the other Mecha-Kakas who appeared in the non-canon shorts for BlazBlue, but a little more stronger and not able to self-destruct. * According to Taokaka, there were originally more Mecha-Kaka's but so far only this Mecha-Kaka is still around. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Mecha Category:Female Personality Category:Low Intelligence Category:Ninjas Category:Robots Category:Video Game Character Category:Becoming Good Category:Kaijin Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Insane Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)